Best For My Boy
by tony-luvv
Summary: All Howard wants is the best for his precious Bambi, hopefully Tony doesn't get to mad at him for this. Warnings Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Shift & A/B/O AU with Good Father Howard: Tony's a white panther, his father a lion and Howard set up an arranged marriage between Tony and T'Challa because he wants his Bambino (Bambi) to be taken care of and have the best of everything**

 **Combined with**

 **Tony and T'Challa meeting for the first time when Howard invites T'Chaka to discuss the possibility of vibranium access. T'Chaka has no intentions of such a thing, obviously, but T'Challa pays attention to the news and has a [really-quite-obvious] crush on Howard's teen-aged son who will be home for the holidays.**

 **Warning: Minor Character Death**

* * *

Howard Stark, billion dollar CEO of the greatest weapon manufacturing company in the world, a proud lion shifter was now a single alpha father. His beautiful wife Maria, was shot and killed by a mugger in the park trying to protect their son. Anthony, the five year old omega was traumatized. He used to be so bright and happy, now he was scared all the time and had stopped speaking all together.

It broke his heart to see his little Bambi this way, standing there, holding his crying son as they lowered his wife's casket into the ground, Howard swore he would do anything to protect his child.

After the funeral things were hard at home, Tony struggled to keep food down, his nerves would make him queasy and the nightmares had him throwing up at night. He also spent more time in his shifted form, often hiding under his office desk while he worked on paperwork. Those few months after the funeral, it was rare to see Tony in anything but his white panther form, hiding in corners and always so quiet. But Howard refused to give up, he got a therapist to come visit them, he spent all his free time with Tony. Sometimes reading to him or just talking about simple things in his human form. On really bad days, when it seemed like Tony couldn't stop shivering, he would change into his lion form, curling up around his cub and comforting him.

After a lot of counseling and patience, Tony started to get better. His nightmares lessened, he started walking around on two legs again, it was so nice to see his little boy again. One afternoon when Howard was running around the house, trying to get ready for a meeting he was already an hour late for, he stumbled and fell, dropping all his papers in the process. Luckily he hadn't hurt himself but this was the last thing he needed. But then he heard it, childish giggles coming from the couch had him whipping his head around.

Tony was on the couch, hands held over his mouth trying to hold in his giggles but when he got caught it seemed like he couldn't hold them back anymore. Completely ignoring the important documents around him he ran over and scooped Tony up into his arms, tears streaming down his face.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you sad?" Tony was looking at him curiously, little hands patting his damp cheeks.

"No Bambi, I'm just so happy to hear you laughing again." Howard held Tony up with one arm, bringing the other one up to help rub his face clean.

Tony giggled some more, "You're silly daddy." Howard just laughed through the tears.

-x-

That wasn't the only time Howard cried. When the school district told him that he and Tony should be considering boarding school for advanced placement he tried fighting it but eventually Jarvis had to talk to him. Explaining that it would be better for Tony, he was so smart and so ahead of the public and private school curriculum that boarding school was really the only option. Also taking time to remind him that they could get a house by the school so that they could see Tony on weekends and then he would be able to come home during all the major holidays and during the summer.

Grudgingly he accepted and when he told Tony his baby boy was exciting. Getting to go live in a dorm with other boys and girls, taking classes that would provide more of a challenge for him, he couldn't wait.

So when Tony left for school Howard worried, he called daily and tried to see his baby every weekend (sometimes it was hard with being the CEO of such a big company) but Tony said he understood and didn't want his daddy to worry, he's a big boy.

Then time started to fly, his little boy was graduating high school. Top of his class even though he was the youngest, a full scholarship to MIT waiting for him that he earned all by himself. Howard was so proud, he clapped and shouted when his little Bambi crossed the stage, Jarvis getting the whole thing on tape. After the ceremony he gave his son the biggest bear hug, congratulating him and then treating him to burgers.

That summer he took two weeks off from work to go on vacation with Tony before he could run off to college. They went to Italy, spent the first week there and then toured other places in Europe for the rest of the week. They had fun together, checking out all the sites, being tourists and taking a thousand pictures.

Before he knew it, school was starting and it was time to send his baby packing again. And if he cried, Tony didn't make fun of him for it.

Tony's MIT years were hard, his boy was swamped with work, pulling a triple major that kept him busy 24/7 and Howard had contracts rushing in that kept his schedule packed. But they were still able to chat at least once a day, they had an ongoing text conversation going and if they were able, the would video chat once a week.

Tony kept him updated on his school work and life on campus. Thankfully he had made friends with a James Rhodes that kept Tony out of trouble and Howard from having a heart attack. His holidays were split, Thanksgiving break he would go to the Rhodes house in Philadelphia while Howard put in over time. Busying himself with charity galas and press work so that he was able to have off for all of Winter Break so that he and Tony had that whole time together.

Suddenly it felt like in the blink of an eye Anthony was graduating Summa Cumme Laude with three degrees under his belt, all at the age of 17. After Tony presented his Master's Degree in Computer Science, Engineering and Business, he asked if he could go back to school for two more degree's in biomedical engineering and environmental science. Howard just wrapped him up in his arms and told him he could do whatever his heart desired.

That summer they spent time talking about the future. Tony was happy to take over the company but expressed his desire to take the company in other directions. He wanted to get in the clean energy business and possible start working of prosthetics. He present an idea folder that he had built over that past few years. Even though he didn't have time to act of any of his ideas he had written out some well thought ideas that could do a lot of good.

So Howard got busy opening up new divisions in Stark Industries, presenting ideas to the board and opening up a whole new job market for young engineers. Using the Maria Stark Foundation, they put more work into the recovery and employment aid of returning vets.

Things were great for the Starks, their relationship was strong and their company was at the top of the market. But Howard couldn't stop this growing anxiousness, Anthony is his world and he wanted the best for his omega son. It terrified him that some alpha could and would take advantage of him due to his inheritance.

He knew if he didn't do something soon something would happen, he could feel it, this bad feeling that he wasn't going to be able to stop unless he acted now. He was stressing himself out trying to come up with a solution to this problem, when suddenly, one presented himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just too quickly put out there, Tony mentioned that Howard got vibranium from Wakanda in AoU so for this story (since Howard is a good person) He and T'Chaka are friends. The vibranium for Steve's shield was a gift. Okay, just wanted that thought in your head so that this next part would make sense.**

* * *

It had been a really long week for Howard, SI had him attending back to back board meetings and Tony was so busy with school that they didn't have any time to talk. Tired and lonely he considered his options, he really just wanted some company but he couldn't think of anyone. He didn't want to bother Jarvis, that poor man listen to him all day and then had responsibilities outside of listening to him bitch and moan that the house was too quiet without his little boy. Obidiah was always about work, anytime Howard tried to shit the conversation his partner would give him a bland look and either make excuses to leave or just do that thing where he would say something like, "truly Howard, get your head out of the clouds, we're not running the top weapons country in the world by talking sports, now are we?" And then of course he couldn't stop thinking about the Tony and with thoughts of Tony came the thoughts about his baby boy (because no matter how old the other would get he would always, _always_ be his Bambi) being with some no good alpha. He really wished he could talk to someone about this, it would help him lay out some ideas or even just hearing so advice would do wonders for him old heart.

It would seem that Maria was looking out for him because no sooner did he have that thought did he hear someone knocking on the door to his home office.

"Mr. Stark, you have a visitor." He looked up, curious as to how would drop by so unexpectedly.

"Who is it Jarvis?" Instead of answering, Jarvis just moved aside to let his guest inside.

"Hello Howard."

"T'Chaka!" The King of Wakanda himself was walking into his home office, smile bright across his face. "What a lovely surprise. I thought you were neck deep in your Kingly duties." He couldn't hide the shock of seeing his old buddy in the flesh.

They've mingled in the same circles for years. When they were younger, Howard still a young bachelor and T'Chaka a young prince, they had met during a world science convention. Howard was there representing Stark Industries and T'Chaka was there with a team of their top scientist, since Wakanda's country was more advanced in the sciences then most places on earth. What started as a heated debate over proper distortion for an energy plant had quickly turned in to a long term friendship. Over the years they had worked together on a few projects and would always share a glass together during those higher-end functions. Even though he hadn't seen much of the man lately they still exchanged the occasional email from time to time, keeping each other updated on their lives and what not. T'Chaka was a valued friend and someone Howard greatly respected.

The humble man chuckled, laughing at Howard's teasing tone. When Howard was close they stood holding each other at arm's length, arms clasped at the elbow and triceps. "Well a King is entitled to a break now and again," Howard gave him an accusatory look, "….and I may have had business to attend to in the states concerning a peace treaty or two but those are but minor details." Howard laughed and shook his head, T'Chaka never changed, always a step ahead of everyone else. "Are you not happy to see me?" The King joked with him.

"Of course I'm happy to see you. God how long has it been? Two, three years maybe?"

"Four actually." They were still standing by the door way, Howard turned and gestured for the other man to come in.

"Well get in here, sit down, I see we have much to catch up on."

-x-

Some hours later, a few drinks, one room change and a meal later they were sat in the living room. Night had fallen some time ago but the two were still caught up in catching up. The conversation had hit a small lull, where they both just kind of sat with drinks in hands and thoughts in their minds.

"Oh Howard, I seem to be stuck." T'Chaka looked tired, not exhausted but like he had a lot on his mind.

"What do you mean?" Howard was worried, he hoped nothing to troubling was bothering the other man.

"It's T'Challa, he's coming of age, he will need to find a mate soon."

Howard tipped his glass and analyzed the liquid, so it seemed his old buddy was in the same boat as him, "You too then," he huffed a laugh under his breath, "Tony's growing up, I'm so worried about him, with his inheritance, no alpha is going to value him like he needs." It made his chest ache, all those years he slept around as a playboy, never putting his heart into any of his 'conquests.' Only worrying himself with bedding a person then moving on to the next project or warm body. He didn't want that life for his son, he wanted him to have what he and Maria had. That love they shared, he wasted some much time as a playboy and then when he finally got his girl, he lost her. He just wanted his son to find love and be loved like he and Maria had, even if it was only a short time period.

"Ah yes, I feel the same for my boy. T'Challa has matured and I know he doesn't want me to make the choice for him but these omegas, none of them seem to interest him. With his stance as a prince, they are almost intimidated by him and the ones that aren't intimidated aren't looking for anything good is a nice way of putting it."

Howard felt elated, finally, someone who understood exactly how he felt. "If only our sons would mate, then I would feel better about Tony's future." He sighed, stirring his scotch a little before throwing it back. T'Chaka hummed in agreement, both imagining how nice it would be if their sons were to just get together, with T'Challa's prince status, he had no real concern for money or fame, and from what T'Chaka has told him of his boy, he was respectful and not one of those hot headed alphas that only thought with their knot. T'Chaka was thinking something similar to Howard, he had heard how out going Howard's omega son was and being of higher class, he wouldn't be like some of the gold digging omegas that threw themselves at his son's feet.

A moment passed where they both looked each other in the eye and then a realization was setting in. "Howard that's genius!" T'Chaka was leaning forward in his chair with excitement. "Our sons would be perfect for each other, since their both upper class we don't have to worry about money hungry people, Tony's to outgoing to be intimidated by T'Challa's status, and T'Challa was raised to respect omega's since a young age."

Howard was nodding along as T'Chaka ticked off points, but then his negative brain functions kicked in. "This is very true but you know our boys, if we force them on each other they'll probably fight against it tooth and nail." That was another concern, he knew if he out right picked a mate for Tony that his son would be outraged.

T'Chaka hesitated a moment, staring down at his hands while he thought. "…So we let them meet, put them in a public setting." Howard was finding it hard not to entertain the idea. T'Chaka had some of the most brilliant ideas, if they were able to get theirs sons in a room together, maybe they would strike up a conversation. It didn't have to be love at first sight but it was a start and if things didn't go to plan, at least they tried and it would by them some time while they thought up a plan B.

He finally let himself feel that excitement he'd been holding back, "Let them meet and feel each other out, then it's like we were never involved. If they like each other, we can encourage them to see where things go!"

"Excellent," T'Chaka leaned back in his chair finally, satisfaction written clear across his face, hand stroking at his chin, "is there any way you can get your son to attend the United Nations function two weeks from now?"

"Oh he's going, even if I have to drag him there myself."


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later . . .

Tony couldn't believe he let his dad talk him into coming to this stupid function. It was boring as hell and anyone of the people that he came across wanted to talk about Politics or sports, neither of which he found fun topics. But this wasn't about fun, this was about better his skills as a business man, or that's how his dad had put it.

-x-

* _ring….. ring….._ * "Hello?"

"Hey Bambi, how are you?"

"Oh! Hi Dad, I'm good, things are finally slowing down at school again. I was taking a nap and didn't check the caller ID."

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…" He felt bad waking his son up, he probably didn't get enough sleep these days with all the work he was putting in for his projects.

"It's okay dad, I missed you, it's been a few days since our last phone call." He heard rustling over the phone, probably Tony moving into a more comfortable position. His heart swelled, hearing that his son not only missed him, but admitted to missing him. He must be really tired if he's saying stuff like that.

"Oh Tony I miss you too. I was actually hoping you'd be free next weekend?" He really hoped with Tony's tired state that he would ask to many questions.

There was a pause from the Tony's side, "There's nothing important happening, and I should be finished with some of my finals right before then." Howard sighed in relief, this was turning out to be easier than he thought. "Why? What's up?" Maybe he spoke to soon….

"Well I was hoping that we could spend some time together, you haven't been home in a while and I miss my Bambi." He tried to keep it as sincere as possible but his son always saw through him.

"Okay dad, what's really going on? You're acting sentimental, which means you're hiding something because you think I won't like it, so what's _really_ going on?"

"So there might be a gala I want you to attend with me but it's only one and just for a few hours…." He rushed out, hoping getting it out faster would be easier somehow.

"Daaaaaaad, why? You know I hate going to those suits parties." Tony trialed off, probably thinking over the few galas or events that Howard had managed to drag him too.

"Please Tony, there's a few people I need you to meet and then it'll be beneficial in the long run. If you're ever to become CEO one day, these parties are going to become a necessity whether you like it or not, so the more practice you get in now will make it easier on you for the future." They've discussed this before, Howard wanted to show Tony how to handle these types of events, learn to mingle with the sharks of society while working out relations and prying money from their pockets all why being charming in the eye of all attendees. Normally he was slacker with pressuring Tony into going to these things but they were both getting old and he might have an ulterior motive for this one.

"Fine, fine, I'll go." Tony gave a great sigh over the line but Howard was elated he didn't have to fight him harder on this.

"Excellent, I'll even come myself to pick you up Friday evening? Is that too soon?" He didn't want to sound too excited but this was perfect, he couldn't wait to call T'Chaka.

"No, that's fine. I'll see you next Friday Dad, love you."

"Love you too, bye son."

-x-

So that's how Tony found himself sulking at the end of the bar. Sadly he wasn't legal yet but he could still sip at a soda and try to ignore everyone. His dad had introduced him to a few people already, most some wealthy people that were looking to invest their loads of cash. The others he was introduced to were the new partnering companies that Stark Industries had been recently contracting with to build better medical equipment. Eventually Howard got pulled away by an urgent phone call leaving Tony to fend for himself. He lingered on the floor for a bit but after politely talking his way out of the third consecutive conversation about golf he made his way to the bar where he could brood in the corner.

He was tearing up a napkin, ignoring the subtle glares the bar tender was sending him for the mess when someone cleared their throat behind him. "Is this seat taken?"

He turned around and _whoa_ …. An alpha, maybe a few years older than him was standing next to him. He's tall with dark chocolate skin that was being mostly concealed but nicely accented by a charcoal gray suit that fit him well. His skin was flawless, a strong jaw and chin framed by a lite coating of fuzz. His hair cut down but looked good and then there was his eyes, they were sparkling at him and filled with amusement.

"Oh, y-yeah. I mean, no it's not, you can sit there." He blushed, the man only spoke four words to him and he was stuttering like a pre-teen with a crush.

"You seem bored, sitting here by yourself." The man beside him quickly flagged down the bartender, giving him a sweet smile that twisted his stomach in knots, warmth spreading through his body.

"That obvious?" He gave a weak smile, he didn't want to scare the other man off but he was so nervous and wasn't sure what to say. "I'm, uh," The man had been facing the bartender who was delivering him a drink but then turned his attention back to the omega when he spoke, Tony felt weak under the other's undivided attention, "I'm Tony."

"T'Challa, nice to meet you Tony."

He held out his hand, Tony scrambled to untangle his to return the hand shake. He couldn't help marveling at how soft his hands felt, even though there was power behind the shake and calluses on the pad of his hand. "Likewise."

"So, if you don't mind me asking," he paused and Tony nodded his head, gesturing for him to continue, "I'm guessing you're not very interesting in talking about politics with these gentlemen."

"Yeah, I understand it and know it's necessary but I'd rather avoid the guys that get overly passionate about the subject. They can go on for hours and then it never fails that someone joins in to get a debate going."

He chuckled and Tony glowed with pride and getting that smooth dexterity to crack, "Yes that is quite common, but that brings be back to my question. What would you rather being talking about. Or what are you passionate enough to get into heated debates about?"

"Science." His answer came quick and automatic. He coughed to ease some of the awkwardness he felt, "mostly engineering and physics, but I wouldn't mind talking about other subjects."

"Well, you mentioned engineering, are you an engineer?" T'Challa looked generally interested and it made some of the anxious knots loosen up inside him.

"Well, since you asked…."

-x-

"….. and then Rhodey came storming in, fire extinguisher foam covering him head to toe, Dum-E trialing behind him still trying to dose him with the empty can." They both laughed. The night had been going great once T'Challa came over. They had easily got talking about MIT, T'Challa's own college experiences and a few failed experiments here and there. Tony was finally enjoying himself, T'Challa was really ease to talk to once they got on a subject more familiar to him and it helped that T'Challa understood what he was saying and was able to throw in his own stories.

He was saddened when they had to part ways, a woman had come over and told T'Challa that his father was waiting for him. Tony tried not to let the disappointment show on his face but he must not have done to well.

"Tony," he looked up at the other man, "can I have your number? I'd like to see you again and hear more stories about Dum-E, he sounds like quite the character."

"Oh, yeah, yes. Here." He quickly gave the other his number and then beamed up at him, unable and not caring to hide the smile that won over his face. T'Challa smiled back at him and then left with Tony's cell phone number and a promise to call soon.

Tony was so caught up in staring dreamily after the alpha that he nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder. He spun in his chair to see his father, hands raised in surrender. "Sorry Tony, didn't mean to scare you like that."

Once he got his breathing under control again, he lightly punched his father's shoulder, "Jesus Dad, don't sneak up on me like that."

"I didn't sneak, I walked over here like a normal person, you were just too busy making heart eyes at that young man." Tony blushed hard and his dad's shit eating grin didn't help the situation, "Well," he looked at his father who seemed to be containing himself from squealing at him like an excited fan girl.

"Well what?" Howard released the breath he had been holding and instead let his hands fall to his hips.

"Tell me who he is!" Tony was surprised by his father's excitement. But then again, Howard did get really weird when it came to Tony dating anyone.

Tony let himself think about the past hour, how easy it was to talk to T'Challa and how the alpha had promised to call him, the promise of a _date_. He smiled, "A potential date." He smiled into his soda, ignoring his father's pleas for details and how cruel he was being for leaving his old man out of the loop.


End file.
